


Poetry

by Intergalactic_Honey



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games), Titanfall (Video Games)
Genre: Mentions of Elliot Witt| Mirage, Poetry, The Best Squad ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 07:06:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17914124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Intergalactic_Honey/pseuds/Intergalactic_Honey
Summary: After suffering from defeat, Wraith goes to her squad's quarters to sleep but she finds something better in the Reader's room.





	Poetry

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I saw that there was a shortage of Wraith/ Reader Oneshots out there soooo... here you go! 
> 
> The poem written in the story was taken from my personal poetry notebook, I wrote it a few days ago and thought it'd be perfect for this oneshot.

After a tiring match that resulted in defeat, Wraith wanted nothing more than to sink into her bed and rest her sore muscles. Slipping through the giant metal doors of the facility, she headed for her squads' quarters.

Every Legend who participated in the Apex Championship was granted a dorm-like environment for themselves and teammates. She was surprised to see the living room was empty, devoid of Elliot and you, when she entered.

This only seemed to sour her mood more. Of course, no one liked to lose but you and the holographic trickster especially took it to heart. The disappointed look you had in your eyes as you were revived was evidence enough.

She shook the image out of her mind. As she walked towards her room, she found herself stopping in front of yours.Your door had a few stickers scattered along the metal. You were rather fond on the porkchop one that Elliot had given you.

The voice in her head was silent as she slowly reached for the handle. Seeing it as a good sign, she carefully opened the door. Little trinkets both shiny and dull adorned certain ertai of your room. Some hung off of the walls while others were stuffed into small corners along with your discarded battle attire.

Wraith's eyes scanned the room until they landed on a small lump underneath the comforter and sheets. She quietly approached the bed and spotted the (h/c) tufts of hair poking out.

Part of her was glad that you didn't pick up Elliot's drinking habits after a loss. You snored peacefully with half of your face pressed into the soft pillow. Small, wet marks were embedded into the fabric near your eyes.

Although already knowing the answer, Wraith wanted to pretend they were from your drooling instead. She raised a hand and hesitated.

_Go ahead. They won't wake up._

The voice reassured her. She swallowed and ever-so-gently dragged her gloved finger against the moist corners of your eyes. To her relief, you remained asleep. Good. You may not have been happy, but you were safe.

She took a step and started for the door.

_Wait. Check the desk._

The voice in her head made her freeze. She glanced at the silver-polished desk before she headed over to it. Variously shaped papers were neatly placed on the surface. Confused as to what she needed to see, her mind grew loud again.

_Read the papers._

The voice demanded. She complied. Wraith grabbed the nearest one and read it:

 _'When nightfall comes_  
_The battlefield grows silent_  
_Purple stars abound_  
_To cease the violence_

 _Rivers sweep away the smoke and fire_  
_With soft, calming waves_  
_To make you feel_  
_Lighter and lighter_

 _Sipping hot tea with your Beloved_  
_Is not a forlorn wish_  
_But a dream_  
_Mere blinks away'_

Wraith jerked out of her daze once she finished reading the poem. She felt her heart racing against her chest. Was poetry a part of her past life? What was that feeling? It was nice...and beautiful, just like the poem you had written.

She looked back at your sleeping form with blue eyes filled with awe. It was clear that you were writing about your experience in the Apex Games, but it felt so different to read about it.

She chewed on her bottom lip before she held the paper close to her chest. She couldn't bare to put it back now. The Interdimensional skirmisher crept back to the door and into the hallway.

After all, you always made it a point to share with your squadmates. Maybe you wouldn't even miss the poem at all. Wraith cast one more gaze at you and with the tiniest smile, she shut your bedroom door as she bid you a pleasant nap silently.

 

 


End file.
